Bloom x Valtor chapitre 1 : un nouvel élève à Alféa
by Elhasakaki
Summary: A la fin de la saison 3 , lorsque les Winx pensent avoir vaincu Valtor pour toujours, le voilà qui revient après 7 Longues année ou les Winx ont atteint la transformation Dreamix . Cependant il apparaît sous une autre forme , les Winx arriveront-elles à le débusqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Winx Club**

**Bloom x Valtor**

Quelques années plus tard après que les Winx ont vaincus Valtor, celui-ci n'était pas complètement mort. N' ayant jamais pu arriver à ses fins et à expliquer le pourquoi du comment du fait qu'il soit attirés par sa plus grande ennemie : Bloom, la fée de la flamme du dragon pourtant ils avaient tout deux le même pouvoir au point d ' être connecté l'un à l'autre .

Valtor avait tout fait pour séparer Bloom et Sky pour semer le chaos mais tous ses efforts en sept longues années , il avait vécu dans une forêt enchantée, loin de Bloom et de toutes les dimensions magiques regardant avec tristesse les faits et gestes de la fée.

La voyant grandir et obtenir le pouvoir Dreamix. Il zut un plan malgré qu'il sait que Sky et elle sont mariés , il prit l 'apparence d'un autre , il avait un visage plus jeune et des vêtements d'une teinte sombre , il attache sa longue chevelure en queue de cheval et se dirige vers Alféa avec une sacoche vide qui détenait juste un stylo ainsi qu'un papier blanc.

En arrivant il se présente sous le nom de Wesley à Griselda .Elle regarde si elle à son nom sur la liste des élèves pré-inscrit et grâce à la magie, son nom apparaît. Elle lui demande de la suivre.

Il la suivait jusqu'au bureau de Faragonda, évidement il devait contrôler sa colère qu'il a encore envers elle afin de passer inaperçu et de pouvoir approcher Bloom. Dans le bureau de la directrice, il expliqua qu'il est venu pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs qui sont les mêmes que la fée de la flamme du dragon.

Faragonda fut impressionnée , c'est la première fois qu'elle avait un élève possédant les mêmes pouvoirs , elle se demandait d'où il venait . Il prétend provenir de Pierros la terre des dragons et que ses parents sont de grands dragons de la montagne.

Étant naïve et impressionnée de cette histoire , elle l'inscrit dans la même classe que Bloom et les Winx en pensant que deux même pouvoirs pourraient s'entendre et apprendre à vaincre ensembles. Quelques temps après l'entretien avec la directrice, la surveillant escorte Valtor plutôt Wesley en classe.

Il avait court de transformation avec le professeur Wizgiz. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle en voyant la fée rousse concentrée sur un sort. Le professeur lui demande de se présenter à la classe et il se tient debout face aux autres afin de se présenter .

**-Bonjour, je m'appel Wesley et je viens de la planète Pierros.**

Dit le Valtor déguisé

**-Sois le bienvenue à Alféa , tu veux bien prendre place derrière la table de Bloom?**

Demande le professeur

**-D'accord j'y vais.**

Valtor s'assoit derrière Bloom, il la regardait discrètement en la trouvant encore plus jolie que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Une fois le cour de Wizgiz terminé, Wesley sortit de la pièce, espérant que la fée n'ait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait dévisager .Il se demandait si elle l'avait remarqué, remarquer sa présence derrière la porte.

Bloom Parlait avec les Winx du nouveau ainsi que du cour d'aujourd'hui. Son amie Stella explique de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il lui semble familier de visage mais elle ne semble pas se souvenir à qui il ressemble.

Bloom haussait les épaules , pour elle , ce garçon avait l'air tout à fait normal . Elle retournait dehors avec ses amies sans remarquer sa présence hors Layla perçois sa présence et se tourne vers lui .

**-Dis-donc tu nous espionnais?**

Demande Layla

**-Non, je cherche comment rejoindre ma chambre, je ne sais même pas si j'ai des colocataires .**

Expliqua-t-il

Bloom se tourna vers lui en tendant la main .

**Viens avec nous , on va t'aider .**

Valtor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , alors c'est ça de vivre comme un autre qu'on prétend être?

Il avait du mal à croire que cette fée et ses amies l'accueillent à bras ouverts même si il savait qu'elles étaient un peu bêtes. Pourtant il les suivait puis trouve sa chambre où il est seul, il n'ya pas d'autres élèves avec lui .

Mais cela le rassurait, il entra dans sa chambre après avoir remercier les filles.

Une fois la nuit tombée Wesley reprenait sa vraie identité. Il redevient Valtor, l'ancien sorcier surpuissant qu'il était est loin d'être présent, ses pouvoirs étaient faibles . Tout ce qu'il voudrait maintenant c'est comprendre pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à Bloom.

Tandis qu'ils ont fait la guerre pendant plusieurs mois mais dans sa conquête aux pouvoirs , il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il voulait tant de puissance pas seulement pour dominer l'univers magique mais pour anéantir ses sentiments étranges qui l'étrangle.

Le lendemain il repris l' apparence de Wesley et attache sa chevelure comme hier . Aujourd'hui les Spécialistes venaient rendre visite aux Winx. Valtor était sortit des couloirs d Alféa pour regarder au dehors ce spectacle écœurant que sont les étreintes entre les garçons et les fées.

Il regarda Bloom sauter dans les bras de Sky quand soudain , il eut un sentiment de jalousie montant un peu en lui . Pourquoi? Serait-il Jaloux de Sky?De ce bon à rien? Il n'avait rien de spécial hors mis sa coiffure affreuse et son pyjama d'uniforme.

Ce mec est toujopurs vêtu de la même manière c'est à se demander si il a pas que cette tenue à se mettre. Ce spectacle émouvant l écoeur tellement qu'il retourne à l'intérieur . En faisant demi-tour , il visite Alféa et entre dans la salle de bal.

Il y' avait une affiche sur la porte disant:

«Bal annuel pour les anciens et nouveaux élèves d Alféa»

Un bal? Se demanda-t-il à lui même , c'est intéressant, peut-être qu'il pourra approcher la fée si la tête de citron n'est pas dans les parages.

Les Winx reviennent de dehors et la plupart sont contentes que leurs petits copains viennent les rejoindre pour le bal sauf Musa et Bloom. Valtor les écoutes discrètement .

**-Sky est en mission avec Riven , il ne peut pas venir .**

Expliqua Bloom tristement

**-Ce n'est pas un drame, je me demande si le nouveau viendra .**

Conteste Tecna

**-Oui tu le reverras une autre fois, et si tu allais demander a Wesley de t'accompagner au bal Bloom? Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle de bal , tu pourrais essayer, ce sera quand même un cavalier, certes ce n'est pas Sky mais il est peut-être bon danseur .**

S'exclame Stella

**-En tout cas, moi je le ferai, je le trouve plutôt mignon Wesley , pas vous les filles?**

Demande Musa

Bloom hausse les épaules et va vers la salle de balle en courant , elle y retrouve Wesley qui lit l'affiche. Elle se rapproche de lui et commença à lui parler:

**-J'aurai bien voulu que Sky vienne... Wesley?**

Valtor n'étant pas encore habitué à ce prénom, il ne réagis pas tout de suite .

**Wesley? **

Il finit par tourné son regard vers elle .

**-Bloom! Excuse-moi je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là .**

Dit-il en s'excusant

**-Ce n'est rien, dis-moi , je peux être ta cavalière pour le Bal de demain soir?**

Lui demande Bloom sans hésiter

**\- Avec plaisir princesse Bloom.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : le bal annuel

**Fanfic Winx Club**

**Bloom x Valtor**

**Chapitre 2: Le bal annuel**

C'était le soir que se déroulait le bal, Valtor était presque prêt, il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il était bien habillé afin d'attirer le regard et comme chaque jour il attache sa chevelure et rajeunit son visage . Il sort de sa chambre et se rendit à la salle de bal, sur son chemin il rencontre Musa qui vient l'aborder:

**-Dis-moi Wesley? Tu as une cavalière pour le bal?**

Lui demande-t-elle

**-Excuse-moi mais Bloom m'a déjà demandé hier soir, tu es?**

Demande Valtor en faisant semblant de ne pas la connaître.

**-Musa , la fée de la musique , donc je ne peux pas être ta cavalière ce soir?**

Demande-t-elle gentiment

**-Peut-être après Bloom, si tu veux danser .**

Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Musa insista en l'accompagnant vers la salle de bal, elle était quelque peu déçue de sa réponse, elle entra dans la salle après avoir vu Bloom devant la porte. Elle semblait attendre Wesley .

Il l'accompagne jusqu à la piste de danse , elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et coiffer par des tresses sur le haut de sa tête puis le reste de sa chevelure était détachée. Il la tenait par le bras en descendant les marches avec elle .

Sa tenue la rendait encore plus belle, il la trouvait séduisante dans sa robe de bal. Lorsqu'ils dansaient ensembles , elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il se sentait gêné par son regard si doux soit-il, lui qui se souvenait du regard rempli de haine qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient.

Il lâche les mains de la jeune fille après s'être rappeler ce regard pourtant Bloom ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'arrête de danser et qu'il détourne le regard . Elle s'inquiéta tandis qu'il commence à partir de la fête , elle le rattrape en courant et pose sa main sur son épaule .

**-Attend Wesley, quelque chose ne va pas?**

Demande-t-elle en étant inquiète .

Il se retourna vers elle et lui souris pour essayer de la détendre .

**-Je dois y aller Bloom, je suis fatigué , merci pour cette superbe soirée en ta compagnie .**

Répondit-il

**-Mais la soirée vient à peine de commencer, je t'en prie reste, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir danser avec toi il paraît .**

Dit-elle en rigolant et en voyant Musa se rapprocher d'eux.

Valtor se sentait impuissant devant de telles mignonneries mais il ne voulait pas que Bloom voit son vrai visage mais aussi il voudrait qu'elle passe une bonne soirée avec lui et surtout montrer qu'il est pas un lâcheur comme Sky .

**-Bon d'accord , je reste encore un peu si tu veux bien me laisser prendre un quelque chose dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite.**

Affirme-t-il en stressant un peu .

**-D'accord Wesley , je t'attendrais.**

Dit-elle en partant rejoindre ses amies.

Valtor soupire de soulagement et se précipite vers sa chambre le plus vite possible. Arrivé à sa chambre il redevient lui-même physiquement et en quelques instants il fabriqua une potion qui lui permet de garder le sort actif.

**«Je ne peux pas me dévoiler à Bloom, pas maintenant!»**

pensa-t-il

Quelques instants plus tard , il redevient Wesley et se dépêche de retrouver la fée à la salle de bal. Elle lui fait signe et lui tend un cocktail sans alcool, il lui prit et la remercie d'un signe de la tête . Elle lui propose de s'asseoir avec elle et il s assoit un peu loin d'elle, il n'osait pas s'approcher .

Après s être bien amusé , Bloom le raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre au rez de chaussé. Il entre dans sa chambre et en arrivant il s'écroule de fatigue sur son lit.

Le lendemain il se rappel de cette soirée auprès de la fée, il regarda ses grandes mains en étant réveillé en se rappelant la douceur des petites mains de Bloom. Il se sentit perplexe tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son lit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se posait des questions en étant seul dans sa chambre, il tournait en rond en ne comprenant toujours pas son intérêt en la jeune fille .

Il ne cesse de penser à elle depuis hier soir, comme si elle avait pris possession de son être pourtant aucun sort lui avait été jeté. Il ne s'était pas encore changé en Wesley, il attendait l'heure des premiers cours . Il serre ses poings en tournant dans sa chambre puis il se rapproche de la fenêtre et vit la fée dans les bras de son prince charmant .

Les voir le rendait quelque peu jaloux et triste à la fois, cependant il ne comprend pas pourquoi, Pourquoi tant de jalousie? Il s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau en face de la fenêtre en regardant le couple soupire en les voyants puis arrête de les regarder en tournant la tête vers le sol de sa chambre .

Quant à Bloom, elle était heureuse de voir Sky malgré qu'elle à passé le bal sans lui mais elle tenait à ce qu'il rencontre Wesley alors elle lui demande de patienter le temps qu'elle aille le chercher.

Le spécialiste avait déjà attendu ce nom , serait-il celui qu'il cherche ? Celui dont Cerbere à parler ? Le Spécialiste perdu? Le jeune garçon attendait sa petite amie en restant inquiet .

Il l'attendait pendant qu'elle court vers le dortoir.

Hors quand elle arrive devant la chambre de celui-ci, elle ressentit la flamme du dragon de Valtor , elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied puis elle fut impressionné en voyant Wesley qui changeait de chemise . Il était torse nu .

Elle se sentit quelque peu g^née en le voyant ainsi , elle détourne le regard en ayant les joues roses et lui tient ses quelques mots:

-Pardon Wesley …Je ..j'ai cru sentir un danger dans ta chambre ..

Dit-elle en étant gênée

-Ce n'est rien Bloom , fait attention la prochaine fois que tu entres sans frapper .

Lui répondit-il en soupirant

-J'ai cru... ressentir la présence d'un ancien ennemi...

Dit-elle en n'osant pas le regarder

Il attache sa chemise noire et tente de rassurer la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son épaule .

-Mais non , il n'y a que moi ici, je te le jure .

-Tant mieux ça me rassure , je voudrais te présenter Sky.

Dit-elle en redevenant normal.

-Sky? Le blondinet qui est ton petit copain? Inutile , je le connais déjà , je le déteste!

Dit Wesley d'une voix irritée .

-Quoi? Tu le connais?

Lui demande-t elle en étant surprise .

Quelques instants plus tard Sky entra avec les autres spécialistes quand Griselda leur avait décris le physique de Wesley Les spécialistes s'arment avec leurs épées puis attaque Wesley de près . Hors celui-ci se défend avec ses pouvoirs magiques afin de repousser ses adversaires . Sky protége Bloom en se mettant devant elle .

Bloom était surpris du combat qui se passait et elle se mit entre eux afin de les obliger à s'arrêter , elle s'écria:

-STOP! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Demande-t-elle

Brandon baisse son arme pour expliquer à Bloom que Wesley est un élève de la fontaine rouge qui avait disparus, cela fait des années qu'ils le cherchent, et il affirme que Wesley vient de Domino et non de Pierros, que ses parents sont morts dans un accident puis d'après la surveillante il se serait infiltré par magie.

-Nous devons le ramener à la fontaine Rouge .

Affirme Riven

-Riven à raison, Cerbere doit lui faire subir un traitement suite à son amnésie .

Dit Timmy en tenant son fusil laser

Helia attrape Wesley avec son gant spécial.

-Tu viens avec nous.

Affirme-t il

Wesley fini par se laisser attraper en pensant que c'était la seule approche qu'il pourra garder auprès de Bloom en retournant à la fontaine Rouge, Hors il sait bien que tout ce que Brandon est faux, Valtor ne se doutait pas à être confondus réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre ayant le physique qu'il a choisi.

Cela le mettait quelque peu en rogne mais la fée ne semble pas lui en vouloir, si il est amnésique ce n'est certainement pas sa faute . Elle raccompagna la bande de spécialiste jusqu'au vaisseau de la fontaine Rouge et ils repartent aussitôt .

Arrivée à fontaine Rouge , Valtor avait enfilé la tenue du spécialiste avec lequel on l'a confondu. D'un autre côté il aurai menti à Bloom et à tous . Mais peu importe après tout il cherche à détruire les Winx et à avoir sa vengeance sur les Trix .


End file.
